pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
A Tale of Two Pygmies
A Tale of Two Pygmies is a three part comic series within the Pocket God Comics, the first part was released on 30 March, 2011http://pocketgod.blogspot.sg/2011/03/tale-of-two-pygmies-available-on-app.html. This storyline follows Ooga and Klik; as their rivalry intensifies to the point of catastrophe. It was written by Jason M. Burns, pencils by Rolando "Rolo" Mallada, inks and colors by Paul Little, letters by Nick Deschenes, and cover by Rolando "Rolo" Mallada and Paul Little. If the reader buys one comic, he/she is entitled to the free publication The Pygmy Peril that discusses behind-the-scenes of the comic and all things Pocket God. "A Tale of Two Pygmies" encompasses comic issues 6-8. Overview After the events of The Gem of Life, the Pygmies seem to have fallen back to their comfortable lives on Oog Island. However, Klik harbors jealousy and resentment toward Ooga and his communion with the almighty gods (the climax of "Gem of Life"). While Ooga tries to tell Klik the gods aren't quite what he expected, he does flaunt to Klik that he was the "hero who met the gods". After taking their rivalry out on each other in a "Squid Ball" game gone awry, Klik is confronted with a new mystery that instills hope that he might have a connection with the gods after all, but his petty jealousy may become his undoing. The shocking conclusion to "A Tale of Two Pygmies" introduces an all-new Pygmy. The rivalry between Klik and Ooga heated up to a full-on war when the Gem of Life was discovered missing. However, all is not what it seems, and it will take an act of self-sacrifice to bring new truths to light. It is possible that someoe is manipulating them behind the scenes. The series ends with more than one shocking revelation and sets the stage for their biggest adventure yet, known as "A Quest Called Tribe". Synopsis 'Part 1' The comic begins with Ooga and Nooby having some "friendly buddy" time, that is, Ooga is building a sandcastle that Nooby is under. Ooga leaves as the tide comes in, bringing with it a group of crabs that attack and kill Nooby. Klik comes in just to see Nooby killed, and scolds Ooga for how he acts, telling him to change his ways. Ooga tells Klik he has had enough of Klik always telling him what to do. Klik responds that the tribe looks up to Ooga, and so his behaviour is not good for the society. Ooga responds that Klik is simply jealous that he met the gods and Klik did not. Klik denies this, but angrily bursts out to Ooga that the gods' limitless wisdom was wasted on him and that Klik wouldn't put it past him to have made up the whole thing. During Klik and Ooga's argument over whether Klik is jealous, Ooga points out that is Squid Ball Day, challenging Klik to a game. Klik agrees, and the regenerated Nooby is happy to receive his skull from when the crabs attacked him. Later, on Squid Ball Day, Klik goes over the rules: Both teams take the sand, stepping onto opposite sides of the Squid Ball court, and then attempt to take out their opponent/s by throwing the squid at them. If the squid wraps around your face or kills you, you're out. Klik loses the Lizard Toss, so Ooga picks Booga to be on his team, as he is said to be the "best Squid Ball player" they know. Klik then picks Dooby. Down to Klak and Nooby (slim pickings according to Ooga), Ooga picks Nooby and that leaves Klak for Klik, although Klik wanted to pick a sleeping turtle in which Dooby disagrees. Ooga's team decides for Booga to take out Dooby first, Ooga will focus on Klik, and Nooby will try to stay out of the way. On Klik's team, Klik tells everyone to try to hit Ooga with the squid. The game begins, and Klik starts out, angrily throwing the squid at Ooga but misses. Booga grabs the squid and throws it at Dooby, who kicks it back at Booga. The squid hits Booga squarely in the face, sucking his face off and kills him. Klik says that Booga, their ace in the hole, just ended up with a hole in his head. Nooby, wanting to be Ooga's "Ace Hole", picks up the squid and throws it, accidentally causes it to bounce off a tree and slices off Dooby's head. Klak, wanting to prove he isn't an "even more uncoordinated klutz", picks up the squid, runs with it, then slips. The squid, thrown into the air, lands on him and "inks" him, killing him off as well. Klik furiously kicks the squid at Ooga, who grabs it and throws it back. However, while he was throwing it, one of its tentacles wraps around his neck. When Klik grabs the squid one tentacle also wraps around his neck. Each pulling one tentacle of the squid wrapped around their necks, Klik and Ooga are pulled toward each other with incredibly force, bashing heads and killing them both. Nooby, the only one left standing, announces that he himself is the winner and the "Ace Hole" after all. Later, at the beach, Klik is asking the gods for help. Klik reveals to the gods that he is questioning his faith in them, finding it hard to believe in them when he's spent his whole life devoted to them and they choose to grant an audience to Ooga of all Pygmies. He asks if he has done something wrong, or if they even exist at all. Demanding a sign from the gods, to confirm his belief in them and to show that there's more in this world than just their little tribe, Klik notices something black in the water. It starts to leave, and as Ooga appears Klik furiously declares that Ooga scared it away. Ooga says the reason he is there is because someone stole his favorite skirt, and Klik tells him that he has nothing against Ooga, only what he stands for. Ooga mutters that it was never about Klik being some kind of chosen one, but Klik firmly believes the gods showed themselves to Ooga to test Klik. Ooga says that the gods are not what Klik thinks they are, but Klik believes that is the case with Ooga. Ooga leaves with some final advice for Klik, who then turns to the gods and says he was sorry for doubting their infinite glory. At that moment, however, Booga runs past announcing that the hut is on fire with Nooby trapped inside. As Klik runs to the burning hut, he sees Booga trying to douse the fire with water and Nooby shouting "Help, Nooby's Biscuits Are Burning!" Comicpage2.jpg|Klik's sign from the Gods comicpage3.jpg|A scene from this issue Booga-nooby-klak-2.jpg 'Part 2' The second part begins right where the first one leaves off. Nooby announces he is melting and Klik and the other Pygmies desperately tries to cool the hut down with water. Their attempts are fruitless and the hut burns down leaving a crispy Nooby in the middle. Klik instantly blames Ooga for burning down the hut. After a brutal argument, Klik declares that Ooga is banished from the tribe. Ooga grabs Nooby and, joined by Booga due to charisma, the Pygmies set off into the forest. As the three Pygmies decide where to stay, Ooga says that the last hurricane they had revealed an oasis on the other side of the island. Though it seems to be a paradise, it turns out there is a group of Piranhas in the water. Ooga then realizes the Gem of Life isn't with them and that whenever they die they will reappear next to where the gem is (in Klik's area of the island). With Ooga's group having trouble fishing (Ooga doesn't know how Klik makes the Fishing Rods) and making a fire in high winds, he is forced to admit that most of their lifestyle revolves around Klik and his tools. Later that night, tensions are high due to their greatly recuded lifestyle, and Ooga argues with Booga over whether the caveman really should stay with Ooga or return to live with Klik. A little later, Ooga shows them the tent he built, but because of the wind (and Ooga's lack of construction skills) it is blown over, knocking Ooga off the cliff and into the water, where he meets his temporary death by being eaten by Piranhas (wherein Nooby comments that Ooga can fly and swim during those events). Back at Klik's area of the tribe, Klik wonders if he overreacted by banishing Ooga, until Ooga pops out of thin air (revived by the Gem of Life and reappearing next to it). They exchange words, Klik being a bit hesitant as if considering inviting him back, but Ooga is still hostile-not to mention grumpy from his failures. In an attempt to prove that he's still capable, Ooga says he is planning to steal the Gem of Life and bring it to his camp. Klik reacts instantly, telling him that the Gem belongs to the tribe, and after a last parting shot of 'we'll be back for it', Ooga returns to his camp. Now with the fishing rod, presumably given to him by Dooby after catching a net of fish, he explains his plan to take the gem and tells Nooby to go and steal it (as Nooby has the least intelligence, Klik wouldn't expect him to be the one to steal the Gem). Klik comes to sacrifice some fish and saw someone steal the gem of life and, due to Ooga's earlier statement, assumes it's either Ooga, Booga, or Nooby, so Klik, Klak, and Dooby arrive at Ooga, Booga, and Nooby's camp with a large catapult declaring all-out war. PG_07_006_FINAL.jpg|Scene from this issue PG_07_007_FINAL.jpg|Ooga, Booga, and Nooby coming across the paradisiacal (though piranha-infested) area of the island where they are to set up camp PG_07_008_FINAL.jpg|Another excerpt from Part 2 of the story line Part 3 This issue begins where the other one left off. Klik has the large catapult and Ooga tells him to bring it on (starting the fight). Klik, Klak, and Dooby fire the catapult, crushing chewed Ooga. Dooby doesn't think it's right to attack them like this because they're like brothers, but Klik disagrees with Dooby. Klik fires the catapult, nearly missing the three Pygmies, and Ooga decides to fight back so they charge at them. Booga and Klak end up fighting with one another, so does Nooby and Dooby but they decide not to fight and then gave each other a hug. Klik and Ooga fight and Klik is about to kill Ooga with a sharp stick, but Nooby jumps in the way of Ooga and gets killed instead. All the other Pygmies realize Nooby didn't steal the Gem of Life since he didn't pop back, then they all wonder who has the Gem of Life. Nooby appears in a mysterious cave and sees someone. All the other Pygmies realize Nooby didn't steal the Gem of Life since he didn't pop back, then they all wonder who has the Gem of Life. Nooby appears in a mysterious cave and sees someone. It turns out to be a female pygmy named Sun who claims they stole her tribes jewel of life and she asks what they did with her other tribe members. Back with the other Pygmies, Ooga tries to kill himself to find where the Gem of Life and Nooby are, but Klik stops him and warns him that it might be a trap. The two argue (again) but eventually Ooga hints at the fact that they should work together, and Klik stops to question what he means. He says that they're better off together than they are apart, and they agree to be a full tribe again (sealing the deal with a brotherly hug). Then Booga, impatient for the two to get going, pushes the two into the water where they die from Piranhas. Back at the mysterious cave, Klik and Ooga appear and untie Nooby. Klik asks who stole the Gem of Life and goes to get it but a whip grabs it and pulls it away. Sun appears then declaring she did. Klik asks who she is, what's her name, and how many of her are there. Sun then replies she's been the one watching them, Ooga then spots his favorite skirt. Sun adds that she's been stealing things to try to turn the tribe against each other. Klik accuses that she lit the hut on fire; she then says that it 'wasn't planned' but it helped her be able to steal what she came for. Nooby runs to Sun and hugs her and then she kicks him away saying she knows all about him and the innocent act won't work. They ask why she talks like she knows Nooby and why she refers to the Gem of Life as her own, and she says that it belongs to her tribe. When they insist that she can't have it, Sun starts to run away with the Gem and they chase after her. They tell Nooby to go back to camp and tell the tribe everything. Ooga and Klik (while chasing after Sun) apologize as they run, agreeing that they should start really working together again. Klik spots a trap ahead too late, and Ooga is killed by the spikes in a pit. He realizes that she must have already planned her escape and that they have to be careful, and his point is ironically proven true as he is killed by a swinging log trap. They both regenerate, and agree that she's unlike any enemy they have ever faced. Klik says that the two of them can stop her between the two of them, and Ooga agrees-continuing his sentence, showing that they aren't all that different after all-saying that they just need to work together. Klik quickly comes up with a plan, involving using her traps against her. Sun escapes in her raft, but Klik and Ooga appear in the boat too after killing themselves. Klik grabs the gem and hands it to Ooga, who is out of her reach, while she protests that they're sinking her boat with their extra weight. He says that it had been their plan all along, which was not strictly true, but it was close enough to the truth to be believed. The boat sank, leaving Sun stranded and a captive of the tribe, and they swim back to the island. Nooby comes back to the rest of the tribe and quite literally tells them "everything", much to the surprise of the other members. Ooga, Klik, and Sun come back and tell them who Sun is and she came to steal the Gem of Life thinking it was her tribe's gem, the Jewel of Life. Someone looking quite a bit like Nooby stole their jewel and uprooted her whole tribe. Ooga and Klik, once again close due to the crisis, say that between them, they think they know who the Nooby look-alike is. Then Newbie is shown in a mysterious location, saying "They thought they defeated me. They thought I was gone forever. Well, they're about to learn that the hard way that... you can never keep a good Newbie down!" He is revealed to be the actual theft of the girls' jewel. taleoftwopygmies.jpg|Excerpt from this issue issue 8 comic panels.jpg comicpanelsneakpeek.jpg|The tribe about to fight. Newbies return.JPG Issue 8 page.JPG Trivia *The name of this comic series is a pun on Charles Dickens' A Tale of Two Cities. *If you look closely in the background of Issue 6, you can see the "thing" that Klik saw in the water. *If you look at the background of Issue 7, page 11, panel 5 and page 15, panel 2, you can see eyes peeking through the bushes. *This is the only story arc with only three issues. *"Ace Hole" is somewhat a wee bit familiar to the similar swear, although this isn't what Nooby meant to say. References Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Comic Series